A Twist In Time
by SamanthaSamma
Summary: What would happen if Aang got sent to the time of Korra? How would he get back? Story takes place 1 year after the end of the 100 year war. Also after Amon's defeat. Bitter things are brewing in the world, spiteful to the Avatar, how will Korra and Aang save the world and themselves?
1. Family

**A/N: Okay so doing this I say that everyone is the age they are in LOK but Aang is 13; Takes place a week after Amon died in the LOK world and in the ALTA world it has been a year since Aang defeated the fire lord. Enjoy!**

He woke to the sounds of waves crashing on the beach. His head was throbbing and he couldn't help but wonder where he was. He was aware of the sand beneath him, crunching it in his fingers he slowly sat upright. "Well that didn't work." He said to himself in a boring tone. Reaching back to rub his head he began to get a little worried. Looking at his surroundings, there was a temple on this island not too far away. Maybe there was someone who could help. He looked up to the sky and guessed that it was a few hours until dusk. Now was as good a time as ever.

"Come on mommy I already got it!" shouted a young girl in bright yellow and orange clothing. "Ikki I already told you, you'll spoil your dinner with that! Get rid of it and help me set the table." "But mom!" Whined Ikki, slouching a little and giving her mother the best pout lip she could. "No buts. Maybe if you help you could have some after dinner." A middle aged woman with brown hair said as she entered holding a pile of clean plates, a smirk plastered on her face. The girls face lightened up and she stared at the pink ice cream cone in her hand. "Okay…" she said half heartedly. Just then two other children rushed in the room on air scooters. "Hah I knew I'd beat you Jinora!" The younger of the two taunted once they had landed. "You didn't beat me at all. I was just letting you win because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." The older girl stated calmly as she crossed her arms and looked away from her brother. "Liar!" The boy said sticking out his tongue. Jinora was just about to say something in protest and then there was a knock at their door. Her mouth hug open like a fish out of water but she quickly closed it and walked towards the door. Their mother split the stack of plates and was ready to hand them to Ikki when she heard Jinora mumble, "Oh my spirits."  
Everyone turned and then their eyes widened, and the ice cream Ikki was holding slid off of the cone and landed on the floor in a splatter. She had seen the old paintings. "Grandpa Aang?"

Tenzin had been meditating for hours. He knew Pema would be making dinner soon and he decided to get peace of mind and be ready for his crazy bunch of kids. He took a deep breath through his nose and then exhaled it into a gust of wind it stirred a pile of leaves not too far away. It was so silent except for the sound of the leaves sliding across the cement floor of the smaller part of the temple's courtyard. He slowly opened his eyes sitting very still and he observed the thin line of where the sea met the sky looking away from Republic City. The sky was fading away from its usual pale blue into a more yellowish-orange color. Tenzin sighed and stood up. Much better, he thought. It had been a very stressful day. Trying to organize all the benders who had been affected by Amon. Trying to help Korra restore all of their bending, it was all so much. His gaze drifted off over towards where his family would be. Taking one last look at the skyline he walked off. He felt like he was stuck in slow motion and was suddenly snapped out of it when he heard his wife, Pema scream his name.  
He took off, running to the house and when he got to the door he swung it open so fast, accidently using a bit of airbending and hit the wall too hard. Great, now he knew he would have to fix a hole in the wall. But he thought they were in danger, how could he not? With everything that had happened not too long ago.  
He always controlled his bending, but nothing could get him angry or worried than something happening to them. He maneuvered his way through the crowded back hallway as fast as he could, headed to the front of their home. He finally managed to get into the dining room filled with the confused faces of his family. "Pema, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" He asked franticly, worried he was ready for anything. Or so he thought.  
"Umm..Sorry to bother you. I just got a little lost." Asked the young man in the front doorway, a smile pressed onto his face, he was scratching the top of his shaved head. He looked just as confused as everyone else. The whole time Tenzin had had his back turned to Aang, but there was something familiar about that voice. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it sounded like a higher pitched version of…He slowly turned around and was met face to face with the man. He arched an eyebrow slowly, his mouth was still hanging open in a failed attempt to say something.  
"Father?"


	2. I'm Your What?

**A/N: Alright so due to popular demand and much brainstorming I just made this. So I realize that stuff like grammar might not be perfect, but it's not meant to be like that! This is stuff that my brain just pooped out and it's meant for pure entertainment! Enjoy and thank you for all your support/faves/follows/reviews. Thanks so much!**

"Hey, you have airbender tattoos!" Aang exclaimed, he had never seen another airbender since he was frozen in the iceberg. This man has to be one, right? The way he zoomed into the room, the tattoos, he's living in a temple! It all makes sense. He had always wondered what it would be like to meet someone else who understood his beliefs, now his chance had finally come. Katara and his friends understood him but no one knew how to live like an airbender, not just be one.

"I…I uh.." Tenzin stammered, but he quickly collected himself. This boy could not be his father. His father was older and he passed away 17 years ago! "Yes, I do." He said calmly while slowly standing up straighter than he usually does. This strange encounter had caused him to change his demeanor. The calm and wise airbending master reputation had suddenly dropped, just because his was in the presence of….A child? "So you're an airbender! I thought I was the only one!" The boy exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"My family and I _are_ the only ones." Tenzin said, a look of sadness glazed over his eyes for a moment as he glanced at his children. Aang's face quickly changed from a look of concentration, to his usual happy self. "Well then I guess we both just got crazy lucky!" After Aang saw this man he got totally sidetracked from what he was here for anyway. He took a moment to think about what he was going to say, and then he realized that when he was seen, those kids called him grandpa Aang. Then when that other airbender came in, he said father…?

He looked over to those same children and said, "Why did you call me grandpa? Last time I checked, I'm not nearly old enough to be anyone's grandpa. And you." He turned towards Tenzin, "Why did you say father?" Ikki suddenly burst out with all the things she had to say this whole time, she was going to explode and she knew it. "Becauseyoulookjustlikeourgra ndpawhenhewaslittle!HisnamewasAanghewas theavatar!Areyouhim?Youaretooyoungthough…areyoufromthepast?Didyoutimetravelhereusingyou rsuperavatarpowers!?" Her words started to get so fast they they began to get jumbled together with every breath she took. After several minuets of mindless babbling from little Ikki, Aang looked like he was ready to drop dead right there. In the midst of her outburst, she ended up hopping very fast up and down all around him. Pema took mercy on Aang and said, "Ikki! That's enough, he's obviously confused." With a pout Ikki slowed down and then took a complete stop staring at Aang. She put her hands up in the air and asked one final question. "Who are you?" "Uh…My names Aang. I don't usually play this card but…I'm the avatar and I'm a little lost, could you help me? He asked. This was all getting a bit too strange he just wanted a point in the right direction to get back to Ba Sing Se. Everyone must be wondering where he is and what happened, not to mention he was needed to do his many avatar duties. He couldn't do anything when he was lost. "I KNEW IT!" Ikki shouted she just stared at him in awe."It's so great to finally meet you!" Ikki said, she was about to open her mouth to say more when Tenzin had finally cut in. This was way too much excitement for one day. "Where are you headed?" He asked simply, cutting off Ikki before she got the chance to start up again with all those questions. "Ba Sing Se. Normally I would be on my way, but I seemed to get a little sidetracked and got lost." Aang said sheepishly, this was not like him. He always had Appa to get around on he just hoped Appa was safe and with the rest of Team Avatar. "Well you are very far away from there, I can assure you. This is Republic City." Tenzin explained. "Do you have any way to get there? Any one you know living here in the city?"  
Aang was very confused. "I've never heard a place called 'Republic City' before. Is it in the Earth Kingdom?" This caused Tenzin to raise an eyebrow at Aang, "You've never hear of this before? Where exactly are you from?" He tried to ignore Aang's arrow and not assume that he was just another airbender fan from some far corner of the world. "Tenzin, Aang, why don't we talk about this over dinner? It's going to get cold and we never refuse a hungry guest." Pema said with seriousness. This boy was lost and she didn't think this city needed another person living on the street with nowhere to go. Tenzin brushed his hand on his beard thinking about what Pema said. "Perhaps." He finally answered.  
"Thank you very much." Aang said as he did a slight bow of respect towards Tenzin and Pema.

Korra had felt weird for the past few hours. She felt powerful, like when she was in the avatar state for the first time, only she wasn't. Korra Bolin and Mako had been training for hours on the other side of Air Temple Island. They were taking a much needed brake, they were all exhausted. The previous fight with Amon had made them all realize that they are good at their bending, but could always do better. Korra was sure that even though Amon was a water bender, there were still equalists out there and even though they could not take bending away, they could still try and get rid of any benders they come across. They could also be training chi blocking still. Even if Amon did lie to them, they did follow his 'vision for the future' and believed in it. There had been a few incidents after Amon had mysteriously disappeared on benders where chi blocking was used to take them out. There was so much to deal with and she is afraid that she couldn't take care of it all. All this time she had been thinking, training, worrying, that strange feeling kept tugging at her gut and distracting her. "What is going on…?" She mumbled to herself as the pain got worse for a moment then faded back into its usual dull sting.

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed it, there will probably be another chapter, Tenzin still doesn't think that's Aang and whats up with Korra? Please review and if you have any ideas, feel free to share! I would like to add things that you would like to see to this story as well as my own thoughts! **


	3. A Familiar Face

**A/N: Alright, it might get a little confusing for a moment but trust me I have a plan Inside of my crazy brain =D I am not really crazy about KorraxMako but I am a sucker for cannon couples so here ya go! Sorry if my writing gets kinda cheesy when it comes to them but I'll try to keep it going. Thanks for all the feedback and I am always open to hear people's ideas!**

The sun was setting over the horizon and Korra was feeling even more horrible than ever. Not just because of her stomach but, she was worried, scared even. And she doesn't get scared. Just when her mind was about to give in to the piles of thoughts it was all stopped by the familiar feeling of her boyfriend's hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay Korra." Mako's voice was so warm and calming when he wanted it to be. She turned her head away and slightly lowered her eyelids then responded, "Everything is just so different now. Just a few weeks ago I was trying to master airbending, and exploring the city."

Mako sat down beside her on the ground and looked at her face, waiting for her to look up into his eyes. "Korra, I know everything seems hard now but we are here for you. I'm here for you." She lifted her head and her dark blue eyes meet his conflicting orange, she stifled a small smile, tugging at the corner of her lips.

They both leaned in for a romantic kiss, their lips just brushing before it was interrupted by Bolin, "Come on guys enough with the mushy stuff! My stomach is growling there will be plenty of time for that _after _dinner!" The couple parted with reluctance and slowly got up to follow Bolin.

They were making their way to the other side of the island when Korra's stomach began to sting and she hunched over in pain, grabbing at her gut, "Korra!" Mako yelled and caught her before she could fall. "Korra what's wrong?" Just as he finished that sentence, a crash followed by multiple things falling down broke the silence of everyone. Korra could feel the intense pain fade as they all turned on impulse to where the sound came from. It looked like a small room off of where the White Lotus are housed on the island.

The simple wooden door bulged out of its place for a moment and Korra's eyes drifted up to the metal sign on the top center of it that read _supply closet._ She had already been in a fighting stance ready to pumble anyone or anything that jumped out of there, the pain before forgotten but then relaxed as she realized that if there was a rebel Equalist attack, why would they jump out of a janitor's closet?

Not to mention that they are very stealthy, something about making a crash landing in an undignified place didn't seem very smart _or_ stealthy.

The door suddenly opened to a number of mops and brooms falling out with a middle aged man in tow.  
He was on the ground rubbing his bald head, "Ow." He mumbled and was startled by Korra's loud for the situation voice saying, "Aang?" He quickly airbended himself off of the ground and dusted off his shoulders, "Uh…I mean, Avatar Aang, what do we owe this visit?" Korra corrected herself giving a slight bow to the previous Avatar.

Bolin poked his head to the side of his brother and looked at Aang, he raised his hand and pointed, "And why did you pop out of a supply closet?"

Aang was confused, and obviously at that. "I don't know." He simply said, "And I'm sorry but I'm not _visiting _anyone."

"Well...Then why are you here?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow at him man sometimes old people are crazy. "I think the better question would be why are you here? I have never seen you on my island before." He said as he leaned forward and scratched his chin.

"Okay. Aang's gone crazy and I'm hungry. Do you think Tenzin knows something about this?" Bolin asked, and he was right if anyone should know it would be another old person right?

Mako shook his head, "Yeah Bolin's right this is getting too weird. He doesn't look like a ghost to me and he doesn't remember why he is here."

Aang was getting weirded out now. "Wait wait wait…Ghost? I'm not a ghost! And how in the world could a five year old help you?"

That's when Korra couldn't hold in her laughter any more. Tenzin was always so old and serious and she could never imagine him being a little kid, plus that her previous self was standing right in front of her acting confused and looking really goofy. Her laughter got awkard when everyone stared at her she opened her eyes and briefly looked at every one's faces.

Mako had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows slightly raised, Bolin had one hand in his pocket the other hung at his side, one eyebrow arched staring at her. Aang was staring at her too, his bottom lip stuck out the tiniest bit over his top, both of his eyebrows perched as close to his eyes as possible. She quickly changed her position from a hunched over laugh attack to a more serious stance, her right arm under her chin with her left on her hip.

"Right right," She said whipping away a tear, "Sorry." "You all seem to know me, now who are you and why are you here?" Aang asked suddenly getting serious. Korra guessed that her sudden outburst of laughter didn't help the situation and it just angered him.

"Aang, do you know what year it is?" Korra asked narrowing her eyes slightly. Aang looked at Korra like she was the craziest person in the world then he answered, "124 ASC of course."

Korra Mako and Bolin all exchanged looks leaving Aang even more confused until Mako looked at him and said, "Avatar Aang…It's 170 ASC."

"What? You really expect me to believe that?" Aang asked him seriously. "It's true," Korra spoke up. "My name is Korra, and I am the Avatar after you."

"Prove it." Aang said he was the Avatar, not this girl he has never seen before. Just after he finished his thought a bright flame danced in the palm of Korra's hand then died out as she make a punching motion in the air and a section of the earth rose from its place in the ground, then she gently put it back so it looked like nothing was ever moved.

"I think two is enough." Korra said as she looked back to Aang from her stance and noticed his left eye twitch a little. This must be too much, she thought as she continued to observe him.  
"This isn't right," Aang said, "There is only meant to be one Avatar in the world at a time."

"You're telling me…" Korra grumbled and crossed her arms over her torso. "Like I said before," Bolin cut in, "We should go see Tenzin." Aang's eyes widened as he said, "So if this really is the future," A smile tugged at the edges of his lips, "That means Tenzin is super old right?"

"Exactly." Korra said, "Come on, let's go see him, plus I'm getting hungry now too." She motioned for them to follow her and she turned the way they were headed before the whole encounter with Aang happened.

Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora and Meelo stared at young Aang as he finished up his third bowl of various kinds of berries among other things. He placed the bowl down on the table and revealed a giant grin. But his smile soon faded into a disturbed face, his eyed widened until relived with a large sneeze which sent him flying backwards a bit, only for him to land back in place and for his smile to return. "Woah!" Meelo shouted and threw his hands into the air, "We have to have a contest with that!" Little Aang's smile widened even more as he replied, "You bet!"

Everyone returned to their meals when Pema stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow at the muffled whispers she heard coming from their hallway. She opened her mouth to say something when a man's voice interrupted her before she could even start. "So _THIS_ is little Tenzin!?"

Tenzin about choked and died right there on his dinner. Older Aang walked up behind him and patted him on his back, Tenzin cringed and turned to the man and Aang's eyes widened at his son's face then he said with pride, "Well I see I did something right, nice beard son!" He raised his hand to rub his own beard and Tenzin said, "You..But…What?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Korra said as she came into view from the hallway along with Mako and Bolin, she was suppressing a laugh for Tenzin's sake. That's when she noticed the young boy sitting across the table from the family of airbenders, his arrow tattoos and his air nomad clothing.

Her eyebrows rose as she spoke, "And I see," Pointing at younger Aang, "That you found your own Aang as well!" That's when everyone turned to the thirteen year old boy who was staring at his older self, everyone except Tenzin and Pema their eyes were still focused on the man behind them.

"What?" The young boy finally said everyone still looking at him. "All I need is a point in the direction of Ba Sing Se, I didn't ask for all this stuff." "Holy hotman." Older Aang said as he pointed at his younger self, he coulden't believe his eyes. "It's been what? 20 years since I looked that good." He said pointing at the boy looking towards Korra slightly. "Yeah well maybe for you but it's been a whole lot longer here _grandpa_." Korra said with a hint of sarcasm at the end.  
Aang's smile dropped at that last remark, "Oh yeah, I'm dead." Just then Tenzin shot up and mumbled, "I need some air." He made a B line for the door and Korra couldn't help but feel bad for him. This is, after all, his father that has been gone from his life for 17 years. All of a sudden he's back and with his younger self as well hard to believe, especially for him.

After Tenzin went outside Pema looked over to older Aang and said, "So you're Tenzin's father? It's nice to finally get to meet you." A smile forming on her face as she finished, "I'm his wife Pema these are our children Jinora Ikki and Meelo." She made a gesture towards her three children Ikki was scrunched up in her spot with her knees all the way to her chest and her head resting on them, her arms are folded on the side of her legs and a huge smile was present on her face. Jinora was sitting crisscross both of her arms were going straight into her lap and she had a small grin plastered on her face. Melo was also sitting crisscross but he looked like he was going to fall asleep sitting up right there.

That made Aang laugh a bit and he said to Pema, "It's good to meet you too. They look…Wonderful." "Ok guys, I don't want to be the downer here but we need to find out why Aang is here. Uh…Both Aangs." Mako corrected himself. Korra nodded in agreement and Bolin couldn't wait any longer. He practically ran to the table and grabbed any food his saw that was not already on someone's plate. "Hope you don't mind one more Pema?" Aang asked and she responded, "Not at all." Everyone who was standing took places and began collecting food for their acing bellies. They could deal with all these problems tomorrow, but for now food sounded pretty good.

**A/N: I just had to bring a middle aged Aang in this story, really it's so fun to write him. But yes now there is a younger 13 year old Aang and a super handsome 37 year old Aang :3  
So duh dun dun daaaaaaa I am still deciding who and what and whatever is making them come back from the past.**


	4. Answers

Chapter 4

Tenzin woke to an empty bed.

Slowly sitting up and opening his eyes and letting in his field of vision, he looked around his room ignoring the tired complaints from his own mind telling him to lay back down.

He slouched forward and rubbed the nighttime out of his eyes and let the past evening's events wash over him.

After all the commotion he stormed out in the middle of dinner, feeling like a child. But he couldn't help but feel that way.

There were only a few things in his life that caused him to break the mask of seriousness away from him, and his father's death was one of those things.

He recalled walking fast paced, almost jogging to one of the many gazebos surrounding the outer ring of the temple. As he looked out at the ocean his eyes drifted towards the statue of avatar Aang.

It just reminded him. All it ever did was remind him of something he had lost. Someone everyone had lost, his brother, sister, mother they all missed him. Now…This?

This isn't possible, and even if it was it is hard to believe, much less be happy about! Should he be happy that he gets to see some kind of his father again?

Or should he be sad, angry even that this will not last and he will have to suffer over loss again?

Or is he just over reacting…

Tenzin snapped back to reality, releasing an aggravated sigh he pushed away his conflicting thoughts and dragged himself out of bed.

Noticing the sunlight peaking trough the curtains of the room he wondered just how late had he stayed up last night?

He easily got lost in the sea of thoughts and must have slept in today. Hoping he had nothing he forgot about to attend to this morning, he went to get dressed, and partly decent.

Meanwhile In the dining room…

Both younger and older Aang, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Pema were sitting and eating a nicely prepared breakfast. The children went off to play as soon as they finished eating.

Korra continued their previous conversation questioning, "So what exactly is your plan?" This questioned aimed for either Aang to answer.

They decided just as Bolin had suggested, calling Aang and Aang one and two. Older Aang was one and his younger self was two.

Aang two quickly picked up on Korra's question, "Well we figured we could try to contact past avatars to see what their input is..."

"We would have you try but…Seeing how you haven't really mastered going into the spirit world or contacting anyone but me-" Aang one finished for his younger self. He raised his arm a little and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand." Korra cut him off there was no need for them to give her further explanations she knew she wasn't going to be able to yet.

Pema's face suddenly changed in emotion then she spoke, "Wait, you said anyone but you." She put down the cup she had been drinking out of then continued, "And the oldest Aang is thirty seven right?"

They looked at her and nodded their heads, confirming so she could continue what she's getting at already.

"But when Aang passed away he was sixty six, so that means Korra can try to contact older Aang and see if he knows anything!"

"Pema you're a genius!" Korra exclaimed, why didn't she think of that? Her expression died a bit as she realized something.

Mako saw the drastic change in emotion and asked, "What's wrong?" "Well the only time I ever talked to you was when you came to see me." Korra answered gesturing towards both Aangs.

"Did we say anything that could have helped you find us again?" Aang one questioned.  
Korra sighed and bent both of her arms up and wiggled her fingers as she answered, "You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Her voice got low into her very best avatar Aang impression.

At her voice and movements Aang two raised one brow and lowered another with a frown, but his older self just stayed plain faced and listened.

"The past avatars are always inside of you," Aang one explained, "I'm sure you can reach me Korra, and the ones before me. You just have to look deep inside of yourself and concentrate."

Korra rolled her eyes at him, "Where have I heard _that_ one before?" "What do you mean?" The same Aang asked her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yep your _defiantly_ Tenzin's father!" She finished than yawned and stretched out both of her arms above her head.

Tenzin had been listening from the inside of his hallway ever since Aang one gave korra a mini lecture. He formed a small smile and looked down at his feet as Aang continued. When Korra spoke defiantly being his father his eyebrows perked up and slowly went back to their original places.

Another voice spoke and Tenzin made it out to be that of younger Aang saying, "Well speaking of Tenzin." "Shhhhhh!" Aang one said, barely audible. Tenzin jumped at the relazation "Crap." He whispered to himself not being heard by the rest of them.

This always happened how could he ever forget? Any time anyone ever tried to eavesdrop on his father they would be instantly found out, he was trained in earthbending by Toph after all.

"What?" Korra asked both Aangs followed by a chours of huhs by Mako and Bolin.

He changed his posture from the former hunched over position to standing straight up and arms to his sides.

Then he casually walked out of his hiding spot and headed towards the kitchen for coffee.  
He tilted his head to his left and said, "Good morning." And picked up pace.

He noticed Aang one was staring into his cup of coffee with a smirk and younger Aang was smiling at the wall.

"Uh…Good morning." Pema said confused at two of the three avatars in front of her.  
Tenzin disappeared into the kitchen when he came out he sat at the table and ate breakfast, with them all filling him in on their makeshift plan.

"Well." He said leaning back, "We better get started."


	5. Spirits

**A/N: So I had someone tell me it should have been tea, not coffee. Well I do agree with you, but then again LOK is a little more modern now so I figured it would be okay. So sorry for the wait I have been working on school work and all my other stories. (Which I still haven't put all of them up yet.) But here this is, I really hope you all like it! This is by far my most popular story. Thanks SO much for the faves/follows/reviews it means so much to me that someone is enjoying this. (I Added a sort of OC with a long time ago Avatar that his name was unknown.) **

_*I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra.*___

It was a misty mid-morning for Air Temple Island, more than usual. The fog rolled in slowly but steadily, its mixture of white tufted with grey coiled around the many buildings and structures that inhabited the island. It was filled to the brim with an unsettling silence with the exception of the occasional badger frog's croak. Two figures emerged from the blinding haze one visibly taller than the other they were walking side by side for the most part. As soon as it came, the mist receded back to reveal a tall calm and collected but strangely comical man clad in an assorted mixture of robes, yellow, orange, with hints of scarlet. At his side stood a young tan girl, her hair styled with three pony tails, two of which were on either side of her face. She wore a type of light blue halter top outlined with the traditional Watertribe white. Thick cloth, also outlined in white, but this time made with fur hung around her waist under it was more cloth of a darker blue all tied together with an azure belt. Her loose and baggy phthalo blue pants were tucked into animal skin boots with some excess material spilling over the top.

"And you're sure that will work?" Korra asked hopefully to the older version of her past life as they hiked along the path to find a peaceful place to contact the spirits. They came to a stop as they finally reached their destination, the two turned towards each other and he slowly put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Korra, you can do this I know you can." He answered, all of his confidence in her. She swallowed nervously and nodded.

What would happen if she couldn't contact Aang? Well, the most recent Aang. She would be letting everyone down there was no way he could talk to himself right? Maybe that could be possible, the impossible has been happening a lot lately. Who's to say he would know anything anyway. No I have to get it together, She thought, I am the Avatar I can do anything.

Interrupting her thoughts was the roar of laughter and talking from Tenzin's children. To anyone who wasn't used to this it would seem odd, but the casualness was great for Korra. She glanced over her left shoulder and noticed Ikki and Meelo laughing and talking with the younger version of the grandfather they never got to meet. "So, you just put out your hands like this…" He was finishing up as he put his hands up both spread out, one palm facing up with the other facing down above the other. Faster than her eyes could follow he whipped out five dark blue marbles and began spinning them until they were a blur with airbending.

She gave a slight smile and raised a brow at his silly-ness and at the kid's reactions they acted as if it was the best thing they had ever laid eyes upon. So this goofy kid saved the world? She shifted her glare back to Aang number one. He gave a closed but wide smile and picked an interesting spot on the ground to stare at.

Aang two finished up showing the kids and came over to Korra and Aang one. "Awww it's over already?" Ikki pouted putting on her best sympathetic eyes, hoping for them to catch on. "Sorry Ikki, but we really need to concentrate now." His happy silly grin now replaced by a serious look, his eye brows slightly furrowed with determination, his mouth turned straight, producing a stiff look. Korra wondered how he was so responsible at times but could act like he did just a little while ago, able to change in a seconds notice. Guess that's what happens when you have so much responsibility on your shoulders at such a young age. Ikki and Meelo were about to protest when Pema emerged from around the corner of a nearby building.

"Come on kids, why don't you show me what Grandpa Aang taught you."

"Okay!" They simultaneously shouted with excitement. Pema herded them away from the three Avatars and passed them a smile before turning away to follow her eager children. "Alright, we better get going." Korra stated as she sat down into a meditating position. Both Aangs nodded and did the same. Within a few seconds of sitting in silence Korra could see an aura of light blue overtake the inside of her eyelids. She opened one eye a bit in curiosity and almost let out a gasp. Both Aangs were covered in glowing tattoos. She saw them before, but only glanced at them because of the situation, and that was when Aang restored her bending. I wish I looked that cool. She thought before remembering her mission. Her mind drifted off into more thoughts when she closed her eyes once more. Okay okay, concentrate. It felt like hours have passed since she started. In a huff she slouched only to regain her composure. This was going to take a while.

-Aang One -

Sucking in a deep breath, he could feel it rattle through his lungs, twisting and turning throughout the many chakras inside of him. He calmly let his breath grow and felt his lungs retract from their expansive position. His mind drifted away from worldly concerns and focused on the energy inside of him. Sitting completely still in the traditional meditation position he was no longer aware of his physical body, and now became aware only of his spiritual one, like he has done so many times before. When he opened his eyes he was no longer sitting inside a meditation gazebo on the island, his fellow avatar and old self at his sides, he was in a whole different setting. It was a dark brown earth but it was compacted and sturdy. There were several clouds of mist obscuring his vision farther than the slab he was sitting on. "Avatar Roushan, I need your wisdom." His voice was deep and steady, ready for anything. He was suddenly engulfed in a light blue steam that held no feeling against his skin. A man engulfed in the steam quickly took form, sitting in the same position as Aang. A Firenation Avatar, he wore red robes trimmed in gold. On the crown of his head sat a rectangular headpiece also red and trimmed in gold. He nodded his bearded head in respect, "Greetings, Avatar Aang."

-Aang Two-

Deep breathing brought him to the place that best met his spirit. Aang opened his eyes to reveal the familiar dark platform shrouded with mist. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes once more, "Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom." A cool blue fog was spewed from his sitting form into a new form, the form of a woman. Her golden tassels hung low around her frame as she bowed her head slightly. Aang did the same."I am aware of your problems, young Avatar and I am afraid my answers are not the ones you seek."

"Avatar Kyoshi, if you know of anything that could help please, tell me." Kyoshi's eye lids lowered slightly as she pondered her next words. Looking him in the eyes she responded, "What I do know is difficult to explain…But this paradox is something you should be cautious about."

"How cautious?" He asked her, urging her to continue. "You must not make any physical contact with your future self. If you do the consequences could be dire."

"How so? I don't understand what is happening." He said looking away from her gaze slightly. "Avatar Aang, I know that you do not understand, but you will in time. Everything that is, was meant to be you must wait it out, and be careful. I fear the weight of the world, and the very essence that is the Avatar rests on your shoulders once again." She lifts her head slightly her eyes piercing the distance between the two of them, "I give you this wisdom Aang, we are not human beings on a spiritual journey we are nothing but spiritual beings on a human journey. You will find a way." Her voice fades out at her last words, and so does her image, returning to blue smoke piling back into Aang. "Wait! I don't understand." He shouts at first, but quiets down as their spiritual connection breaks.

-Korra-

Her muscles ached from sitting the same for so long. "How do they do it?" She mumbled in exasperation. Her arms slacked and finally she threw them down in a huff. She rose her right arm, wiped her face and proceeded to make small circular motions on her temples with her fingers. "Come on Korra concentrate, you contacted Aang before…Sort of. I really should have asked either Aang how before they left." She mumbled to herself. She took in a sharp breath and held it for a few long seconds, then released. She almost collapsed back at the sharp pain in her lungs, the wind completely knocked out of her. She felt a strange tingling sensation at the bottom of her back, waste, stomach, chest, throat, and forehead. She let out an extremely audible gasp as her eyes began to glow an intense white.

She finally regained her breath, opened her eyes and realized that she is not at the same place she was before. Struggling to decide whether her body moved, or just her mind. Before the thoughts even really got to a start a familiar voice broke them. "It's about time Korra." She whirled around as fast as her body would let her, only to reveal the same man she had been next to a little while ago, only aged completely different. No matter how much older or stern Aang's appearance gets, he will always have the fun and joyful warmth in his eyes that could never be mistaken for anyone else.

"Aang!" Her blue orbs widened in happiness that she was finally able to reach him she finally got here at will, _her _will.

"Aang, we're in serious trouble…We need your help we-" "I know what has happened within the past few days Korra, I always watch over you, and my family." His closed smile grew even more at the memories of his family, and his eyes stayed pleasant. Her gaping mouth still wanted to ask so many more questions, to tell him everything she felt, she wanted a guide, but she obediently quieted down and waited.

"Experience is the comb after we have lost our hair." He said very seriously, beginning his words for Korra but before he could continue she giggled at the irony, "Hahahahaha, seriously?" She asked. His smile transformed into a broad grin and he laughed with her.

The happiness did not last, as there are more important things to discuss. "I wish you did not have to meet me at such troubling times Korra. I know how it feels we don't have much time to speak so I must act quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"The world has changed and so have the souls that inhabit it. You stopped Amon in your life so far as your greatest obstacle, but the underlying problems and hatred have not yet reveled themselves."

"Hate…Hate from what? Hate for the Avatar?"

"It has, for all of history been the Avatar's duty to protect people in this world, but when parts of the world itself refuses it will fight at any cost."

"So you're saying that the sprits have brought the pasts of you to my time to…What? Destroy the Avatar?" Aang nodded as he continued, "This is my leading theory, I offer you this wisdom Korra. This will be your greatest challenge yet, and to overcome it will consist of great struggles, a wall of difficulty is a bridge of success."

Korra's mind is trying to pick apart the cryptic message she has been given but is having difficulty. "Aang I…I won't be able to handle all this alone." She muttered as he slowly fades away. "You are _never_ alone." His voice whispers to her amongst the wind.

Those last words hang still in the air and they are all she can think about before she is thrown out of her spiritual paradise, and back into the hostile physical world she lived in. She lowered her arms slowly as if she were moving through a thick layer of quicksand. Her mouth opened in the slightest, her eyes large in shock, and she just sat there.

She sat there thinking about everything Aang had said, if it really was the spirits themselves, how was she ever going to find a way to win? 


End file.
